Landred
Landred is the Queen of Baldien. Appearance Landred is a beautiful young woman with long blond hair. She most noticeably has a very voluptuous figure that is even greater than such as Yurishia or Reiri, with a slender body that has no forms of fat on it and amazingly large breasts. Kizuna notes that the word 'voluptuous' fit her so much and that her sex appeal was overwhelming from just seeing her. While on Atlantis, she wears a royal outfit that barely covers her body, making her look stark naked. When she was working as Ataraxia school nurse, she wore a white robe above a dress shirt that revealed a great deal of her large breast, a tight short skirt and black stocking. Personality Landred is a kind, gentle and calm woman. Being the queen of Baldien, she possesses a great deal of knowledge of Atlantis' old legends, folklore and ceremonies. Landred likes to flirt with those she finds attractive and can be very seductive when she has the chance. Combined with her sexy body and years of doing her country's old rituals (which are basically Heart Hybrid), resisting her is very difficult for any man or woman. Kizuna, who has become skilled in doing Heart Hybrid for missions, found Landred's skills and experience have far outclassed his own. Even though Landred is a queen, she always dreamed of having a normal, regular lifestyle. She got her wish when Nayuta recreated Ataraxia after the Deus Ex Machina destroyed both worlds. She enjoyed being the health teacher on the Ataraxia and the normal days where she could go to work, buy herself dinner and go home to do what she wants until bed. History Powers & Abilities preparing to punish Odin.]] Landred has healing abilities which became very important when they were stuck on Odin's world. She is very knowledgeable when it comes to medicine and it was no surprise she was recreated as a nurse in Nayuta's false world. * High Heart Hybrid Gear Aptitude: While not having a Heart Hybrid Gear, Landred has enough capacity to do Climax Hybrid. This way, she was able to participate in Harem Hybrid. * Sorcery: Landred possesses a unique kind of magic, which allows her to do things that others cannot. She can project and transfer supplied energy to others to heal them like she did Aine when was almost killed by Odin in her world. With the same power, she can also reconstitute Odin´s palace in order to discover her secret. Landred's sorcery can create things from her home like nectar, and make adjustments to the image of the room during Harem Hybrid. *'''High Intelligence: '''While not at Nayuta or Kei's levels, Landred is a very wise and clever woman, having knowledge of ancient Baldur technology and rituals which greatly help with restoring Genesis in Atlantis. She was able to quickly deduce the meaning of Odin's power after seeing it once in her palace when her group was trapped in her world. Landred also could estimate the time before the disappearance of Entrance after restoring the balance between Atlantis and Lemuria's worlds perfectly. Reiri even claim that Landred could one day find the way how to travel between their worlds once again. Trivia * Landred is mentioned as having the largest breasts while she was on Ataraxia. * Landred is attracted to Reiri. She would later express some interest in Gravel's daughter, who is Reiri's niece by blood. * Landred can strip herself and others in an almost magical manner Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Royalty Category:Country leader